1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved structure art design knife that is easy to control during cutting operations.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional art design knives are capable of cutting or slicing paper or twine of average thickness. For thicker cardboard or overlaid carded material, a larger model art design knife such as that shown in FIG. 1 is required to facilitate cutting. However, when cutting with the blade 1 of such an art design knife, the blade 1 tends to wiggle because a clearance interval is required between the blade 1 and the guide slot 2, which causes curvilinear drift or deviation from the intended line while cutting that requires additional corrective trimming or, in the case of serious inaccuracy, renders objects discardable. How to provide for very easy control and less skewing propensity is now the key objective requirement that must be achieved and in view of the said shortcomings and their causes, the inventor of the invention herein designed the present invention utilizing simple components.